Gravity lift
The '''Gravity lift' is a form of transport derived from Forerunner technology by the Covenant, but is still not as advanced as its Forerunner relative. A gravity lift can safely transport individuals or goods vertically without the use of any mechanical device or mechanism. Switching between upwards and downwards movement is accomplished by reversing the polarity of the lift. Applications secure the gravity lift of the Truth and Reconciliation]] The usage of gravity lifts is commonplace in many of the Covenant's structures or installations. In their holy city High Charity, gravity lifts serve as the primary form of vertical transport, usually in form of long tubes that run inside the city's towers. Gravity lifts can be projected from the underside of most Covenant starships, used to lift ground-based troops and equipment onto a ship or to safely transport them to a surface. They are also used as means of transport between the decks of their ships. Many smaller craft like Phantoms or battlefield equipment such as deployable lookout towers are equipped with gravity lift technology. Larger military emplacements such as Spires possess gravity lifts for transport between the structure's various levels. Small, infantry-portable versions of the gravity lift also exist. Appearances in game Gravity lifts are seen at least twice in the game Halo: Combat Evolved/''Anniversary. These scenes both involve John-117 and the Covenant ''Truth and Reconciliation.Halo: Combat Evolved, campaign levels, The Truth and Reconciliation and Keyes The gravity lift belonging to the ''Solemn Penance is also seen in Halo 2, in the background of the levels Outskirts and Metropolis. Many gravity lifts are seen in High Charity. A Covenant Separatist Phantom uses a smaller-scale gravity lift to extract John-117 and 343 Guilty Spark from the Flood-infested ship Indulgence of Conviction in Halo 3. In Halo 3: ODST, on the level Uplift Reserve, the gravity lift platform from Regret's Carrier can be seen in a certain area of the park. It appears very similar to the one for the Truth and Reconciliation, only more intricate and much larger in size. .]] In Halo Wars, each Covenant base automatically has a gravity lift right outside, which allows Covenant players to "hot drop" any units directly to their Leader's location. The gravity lift, along with the Covanant leader unit and Engineers, effectivly replace the Spirit of Fire menu on the Covanant team. The gravity lift in Forge is essentially the same as the Portable Gravity Lift in both appearance and function except that it is already deployed, unlike its portable counterpart which is collapsed by default. Trivia *It is strange that the polarity needs to be reversed to send an individual to the ground since this should catapult them into the ground with greater force than falling. **The lift may move people within a stasis field. Gallery reach_8219442_Medium.jpg|The Gravity lift of a Covenant Spire. Cc gravlift2.jpg|A Gravity lift from the Truth and Reconciliation. Halo-09.jpg|A Marine, at the bottom of a gravity lift. TRGL1.png|John-117 moves up to the Gravity lift from the Truth and Reconciliation. TRGL3.png|John-117 and a squad of marines, prepare to use the Gravity lift. File:H4-GravityLift-Disk.png|A Gravity Lift platform in Halo 4 multiplayer. H2A Campaign SolemnPenanceOverNewMombasa.png|Solemn Penance with its gravity lift activated. Appearances Sources See also *Anti-Gravity Gondola *Gravity Portal *Lift Category:Scenery Category:Halo Wars Category:Forge Objects